Sólo entonces
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0": A veces, simplemente no nos topamos con quien debemos en el momento que necesitamos. A veces, al destino le encanta jugarnos bromas pesadas. A veces, sin embargo, podemos recuperar la fe al final.


_Voy a golpearla._

El silencio era tan incómodo que quería salir corriendo de ahí lo mas pronto posible. Pese a que se encontraba en un lugar público y casi atiborrado de gente, la ausencia de sonido predominada sobre los ocasionales murmullos de conversación.

Él no era precisamente lo que se dice "un ser tranquilo"; su naturaleza era totalmente lo opuesto. Impredecible, totalmente rebelde. Hiperactivo; si se prefiere esa palabra, así que no podía dejar de maldecir internamente a la hermana que le había pedido ir en su lugar a ese sitio: La librería. Y no cualquier librería, sino una que tenía más pinta de casa de antigüedades que otra cosa.

 _Ni que estuviéramos en una biblioteca, joder._

* * *

– ¿Sabías que Lorca amaba a Dalí? – un comentario salido de la nada provocó que el joven volteara entre curioso e irritado a ver a su hermana, quién se acomodaban tranquilamente sobre el sofá mientras agitaba frente a ella la recopilación de poemas del autor aludido.

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, eso.

– ¿Y eso me sirve por qué…?

– Quizá de nada. No, es más, seguro no tiene ningún valor utilitario. – calló por un momento y meditó, no dispuesta a dejar la información a medias. –Pero sentí que debías saberlo. Incluso se habla de una época "Daliniana" en los escritos de Lorca, pero no hubo una época "lorquiana" para Dalí, lo que me lleva a pensar que no era correspondido por el pintor…

– ¿Y eso tiene que ver conmigo por…? – Inquirió nuevamente, malhumorándose (sólo un poco) ante la lección de datos curiosos que su hermana parecía decidida a darle. Nunca había sido afecto a la poesía, ni al arte; mucho menos a cuestiones homosexuales que, según consideraba, no eran de su incumbencia.

Tenía que reconocerlo, a duras penas ubicaba los apellidos "Dalí" y "Lorca". Pero que no se le preguntase por los nombres de alguna obra creada por los artistas, porque entonces lanzaría una mirada enfurruñada y mascullaría entre dientes algo como "¿Y de qué me sirve saber eso…?"

– Nada. Pero eres un idiota, así que conocer uno que otro dato curioso te salvará de exponer tu falta de educación, cultura y modales al mundo de buenas a primeras. Además… – la chica lanzó una mirada significativa a su hermano. Una mirada de "te voy a pedir algo y no es un simple favor. Más te vale que lo cumplas", a lo que él se encogió, a la espera de la orden.

"No es que le tenga miedo", se repetía. "Es que ella es mayor y debo obedecerla" era la justificación que buscaba darse a sí mismo, porque _sólo es respeto. ¿Quién le tendría miedo a una mujer? MUJER._

Como la orden no llegaba, se impacientó, y a sabiendas de que sólo cavaba su propia tumba, resopló. – ¿Qué quieres que haga…?

Casi ni terminó de formular la pregunta cuando su hermana ya se había abalanzado sobre él, con los ojos brillantes y sonriendo ampliamente. – ¡Me alegra que preguntes! De hecho, necesito que vayas a comprarme unos libros… – Y antes de que pudiera replicar, ya le había lanzado un monedero (que casi le atina de lleno en el ojo, seguro con toda la intención del mundo) y una hoja de papel enrollada que a duras penas atrapó entre sus manos.

Conteniendo su disgusto al ser tratado como el chico de los mandados _otra vez_ , dejó salir un suspiro que era más bien un intento de _relajarse y no sentir. Relajarse y no sentir._ – ¿Por qué no vas tú…?

– Tengo flojera.

– ¡Tú…! – Ni siquiera sabía que responder a eso. Le había sorprendido, y al mismo tiempo, no esperaba nada menos de su hermana, quien ahora sonreía altiva, a sabiendas de que por más que él se quejase, al final estaba a su merced.

 _Por respeto. No por miedo. Es que ella es mayor._

Apretó los objetos previamente entregados, y rindiéndose, alcanzó a mascullar algo que (esperaba) mantendría su dignidad. – No siempre estaré para ser tu esclavo.

– ¡Oh, hasta crees! – Exclamó, triunfante, la mayor de los dos, mientras agitaba una mano frente a ella a modo de despedida.

* * *

 _Y bien… ¿dónde comienzo?_

Al final, había accedido. Y es que, pese a su comportamiento que podría ser calificado como problemático, él era un gran chico, aunque le diera vergüenza ser visto como tal.

Miró de izquierda a derecha, mareándose ante la inmensa cantidad de colores y letras tan diversos que se apilaban en estantes de madera a su alrededor, sin saber dónde buscar los títulos de la lista encargada.

La repasó (por millonésima vez) antes de decidirse por inspeccionar minuciosamente cada estante. Sí, método que probablemente haría que le tomase años en encontrar lo que buscaba, pero al menos le salvaría de exponer su estupidez ante los encargados de la tienda cuando no supiera cómo pronunciar el nombre de los autores.

 _Si tan sólo señalasen las iniciales de los autores de manera visible…_

* * *

En efecto, le tomó años reunir todos los volúmenes solicitados. Si bien después de un rato había descubierto que los libreros si se agrupaban de forma alfabética, el problema había sido cuando se dio cuenta que también estaban por temática. Y es que no todos los libros que su hermana le había pedido eran de literatura, lo que realmente fue sumamente molesto a la hora de buscar los títulos.

Pero, finalmente… sólo quedaba uno de lo que le pareció una monumental y exagerada lista.

 _¿De dónde sacó tanto dinero para comprar esto?_

Afortunadamente, la "L" dentro de la categoría Literatura estaba cerca, por lo que se lanzó a buscar "Lewis" con singular alegría y entusiasmo ante la posibilidad de poder salir de ese sitio de una vez por todas.

– ¡Al fin! – Musitó para sí cuando tuvo "Alicia a través del espejo" en sus manos, y sonrió alegremente, lleno de alivio. Aún le quedaba todo el camino de vuelta a casa cargando el encargo (que era muy pesado. Estaba sorprendido por haber sido capaz de aguantar todo aquel rato cargando de un sitio a otro la enorme pila de libros en sus manos), pero al menos ya era una posibilidad factible e inmediata.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y correr a la caja para pagar, cuando un nombre en las repisas más bajas llamó su atención, provocando que se inclinara frente a estas mientras dejaba, cuidadosamente, a un lado suyo el montón de libros y sus brazos se quejaban por la tortura impuesta.

 _¿No es este el poeta del que hablaba Mikasa en la mañana…?_ , pensó para sí a la par que tomaba con cuidado el volumen perteneciente a Lorca en sus manos. Al pertenecer este a una edición vieja, no llevaba plástico que le envolviera, así que impulsado por la curiosidad, comenzó a hojearlo con suavidad, hasta que llegó a un poema que le llamó la atención.

– …dejad el balcón abierto! – Terminó de recitar junto a él una voz ajada por los años detrás suyo, lo que causó que cayera de sentón hacia atrás, apenas alcanzando a apoyar dolorosamente las manos y rasgando levemente la página donde el poema estaba escrito.

– Tienes que pagar por eso… – Dijo la voz desconocida a la par que el joven alzaba la mirada, avergonzado, arrepentido y sorprendido. ¿Es que había estado recitando el poema en voz alta? – ¿Eh? ¡Sí! Esto… ¡lo pagaré! – Exclamó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, cuando sintió unas fuertes manos en su cintura que le ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

 _Wah… Qué fuerte._

Apenas estuvo en sus dos pies nuevamente se dio la vuelta para disculparse efusivamente por las molestias causadas, sin tener tiempo realmente para contemplar a su interlocutor. – ¡Lo siento, lo siento de verdad! – Repitió sin cesar una y otra vez mientras realizaba reverencias ante quien, presumía, era mayor que él. – ¡Lo pagaré de una vez, junto al resto!

Se había quedado así, agachado, cuando sintió unas palmaditas en la cabeza que le tranquilizaron al instante. – Está bien, siempre y cuando tomes consciencia sobre tus actos. – Una última palmadita sobre su cabello, y sabía que estaba perdonado. – No es necesario que sigas con la cabeza agachada. Así no podrás dirigirte a pagar.

– ¡Ah, es cierto! – Y rápidamente, se irguió, pudiendo ver finalmente a la persona que le había asustado, reprendido y tranquilizado; todo en menos de cinco minutos. Un hombre, seguro mayor de los 60 años puesto que el cabello lo tenía ya completamente blanco, no muy alto pero visiblemente fuerte y en forma pese a su edad.

Además, poseía una mirada que, aunque penetrante, no le causaba incomodidad. Es más…

Le transmitía un sentimiento de familiaridad.

– Es un buen montón lo que tienes ahí. – Señaló el mayor, apuntando con la barbilla la pila de libros que casi había quedado olvidada en el piso. – ¿Necesitarás ayuda?

– ¡Ah, no, gracias! – Se abalanzó hacia el montón, no queriendo causar molestias, y lo alzó como pudo entre sus brazos. – Yo lo llevaré.

– En ese caso… Sígueme, yo te cobraré. – Dicho esto, el mayor comenzó a andar entre los pasillos atiborrados de libros, viejos y nuevos, como si conociese el camino entre aquel laberinto de memoria. El más joven no pudo hacer más que apretar el paso, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con algo y caer, llevando consigo todos los libros que su hermana le había pedido.

 _Si algo les pasara… Seguro me mata._

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la caja del establecimiento, separó rápidamente los títulos pertenecientes a la lista del escrito por Lorca. – Disculpe, ¿podría cobrar esto aparte…?

– Claro, pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

– Todos estos los pidió mi hermana… Yo sólo tengo que pagar por el que rompí.

\- Ya veo… Ciertamente no pareces del tipo que lee y lo disfruta. – Respondió el otro, casi mofándose del joven, que atinó a sonrojarse un poco ante la descripción tan correcta que dio de él. – Es una lástima que ese libro tan precioso vaya a ser olvidado en algún sitio de tu habitación… – Suspiró el vendedor, al parecer genuinamente afectado por el destino de un libro que no sería disfrutado.

– ¡E-es cierto que no leo mucho, sin embargo, realmente disfruté lo que alcancé a leer de él! Aunque… – Sus ojos se posaron en las obras de Lorca, y una chispa de tristeza, muy contraria a su naturaleza extremadamente activa, brilló en estos. – Me provocó mucha nostalgia, también. Y no sé por qué.

Habiendo mirado al menor de reojo mientras registraba producto y precio, soltó un suave suspiro que sustituyó a la sonrisa que en realidad quería mostrar. – Si te hace sentir, entonces no tengo que preocuparme. – Entregó una pesada bolsa al joven, donde había colocado cuidadosamente todas sus adquisiciones, a lo que este respondió entregándole el dinero total. – Cuídalo, y cuídate, Eren. – Se despidió gentilmente, mientras el otro giraba sobre su propio eje en dirección a la salida.

– ¡Igualmente, señor Levi! – Respondió este como si nada antes de salir por la puerta principal y emprender su marcha a casa.

* * *

 _Un momento. ¿En qué momento dijimos nuestros nombres?_

– ¿Eren? ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces mareado. – La voz de Mikasa le sacó de su ensoñación, dejándole confundido y desorientado durante breves minutos antes de poder formular una respuesta corriente. – No… No es nada, es sólo que…

– ¿Qué?

– No te burles, pero… ¿Nunca has sentido que ya conocías a una persona de mucho antes, aunque sea la primera vez que le ves?

– No realmente… ¿No me digas que has experimentado el amor a primera vista? – Respondió ella, burlonamente.

– ¡Claro que no es eso! – Replicó. – Es sólo que… hoy me topé con alguien a quien he terminado llamando directamente por su nombre, pese a que no recuerdo habernos presentado, y mucho menos, habernos conocido antes…

– ¿Crees en la reencarnación o en la predestinación?

– ¿Y eso viene a cuento por…?

– Piénsalo. Quizá era una persona que conocías de una vida pasada, o alguien a quien estabas destinado conocer. – La mayor de ambos se encogió de hombros, como manifestando que ella misma no estaba segura de creer en ello o no.

– Podría ser, supongo…

– Es raro verte preocupado por algo así.

– La situación es rara por sí sola.

– Ese es un buen punto. ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Volver a ver a esa persona?

– No sé.

– Quizá también esté intrigada.

– Lo dudo. Parecía… Muy maduro como para preocuparse por esas cosas.

– Así que es hombre.

– Sí.

– Ya veo…

– ¿Qué puedo hacer?

– No sé. Queda en ti.

* * *

 _Queda en mi, dijo… Pero no sé qué hacer._

Sin haber dejado de pensar en el asunto, había vuelto a su habitación. Llevaba el libro que había adquirido consigo, y tenía la intención de comenzar a leerlo.

Tenía la sensación de que quizás eso le ayudase a llegar a una respuesta.

Se acomodó sobre su mullida cama, y apenas abrió el libro frente a su rostro una hoja de papel cayó suavemente en su regazo, alarmándole.

 _¿¡No me digas que lo dañé tanto!?_

Con temor, agarró cuidadosamente la hoja, con la intención de devolverla al lugar al que pertenecía, cuando notó que esta tenía palabras escritas a mano y no impresas.

 _¿Qué es esto…?_

Leyó las palabras. Una y otra vez, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar de sus usualmente rudos ojos para dar paso a un torrente de emociones más suaves. No podía creerlas, y sin embargo… Confiaba en ellas con toda su alma, por lo que su corazón se desmoronaba.

 _No es posible…_

Bajó de un brinco de su lecho, y como aún llevaba puestos los zapatos, salió corriendo de su alcoba y de su casa, en dirección a la librería.

No sabía si esta aún seguiría abierta. Esperaba que sí. Sin embargo, ya era de noche, casi no había gente en las calles debido al frío que había comenzado a reinar desde que el sol se hubiese ocultado y él, pese a haber salido sin abrigarse no podía sentir más que el calor de la desesperación y el esfuerzo físico que implicaba correr con todas sus fuerzas.

 _¡Levi! ¡Levi!_

Las estrellas, lejanas, continuaban brillando.

* * *

 _Eren:_

 _Por favor, no te asustes. Sé que un extraño no debería saber tu nombre, y mucho menos escribirte una nota que dejará oculta en el libro que comprarás, pero hay cosas que deben ser dichas._

 _Gracias._

 _Te he esperado durante más de 50 años, desde el día en que desperté después de haber soñado con un aguerrido y dulce niño, y supe que este debía existir en algún lugar de este mundo._

 _Estaba equivocado, sin embargo. Tú aún no nacías._

 _Pero lo hiciste._

 _Y tardé años en encontrarte, pero apareciste._

 _A pesar de que ya me había rendido._

 _Eren, soy viejo ya. Tú mismo lo viste hoy. Si bien conservo la fuerza de mis días jóvenes, mi voluntad para vivir se había extinguido hacía mucho._

 _Sentía que no podía vivir si no te encontraba._

 _Fueron largos años donde no pude más que amar a aquel que sólo se presentaba en mis sueños._

 _Por eso, gracias._

 _Recuperé la voluntad de vivir._

 _Aunque demasiado tarde, porque mi tiempo en esta tierra ya se ha agotado._

 _Pero, gracias. Pude verte, hablar contigo. Tocarte._

 _Con eso me basta para partir en paz._

 _Deseo que la próxima vez, nos encontremos antes._

 _Entonces… sólo entonces, te diré lo que debí decirte mucho tiempo atrás._

 _De momento, espero que dejen mi balcón abierto._

 _Así, podré verte cuando comas naranjas._

 _-Levi_

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ Casi no lo termino... Oh Dios. Y quería meter muchas cosas más, así que... Me disculpo por este lamentable fanfic. Lo siento.


End file.
